roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Old/Removed Suggestions
'This page tries to show all suggestions ever given by the Blood & Iron Wiki community.If you own any of the suggestions, feel free to delete them. If you don't, please, don't remove anything in this page. I am trying to show the history of the Suggestions page the easiest way. I'm sorry if I made mistakes while creating and editing this page.' # Sprinting # More Effective and Realistic Combative Melee System. # National Guard Regiment for the French Empire. # Rank System. # A more realistic gun shooting sound. # Swimming, but you can't use your items while swimming. # Votekick. # Buff horse speed. # Regiments to be more accurate. # Weapon Customizing system. (Ex: 'able to use different wood shades and metal for muskets.')'' # '''Different wood and metal colors for each nation. (Ex: 'Russian empire having darker wood shade and maybe darker metal when the french would have the full silver on their muskets.) #'Bayonet charges: to charge, you must equip the bayonet (press X) and then, press Y. The user would have increased speed in exchange for worst turning radius. If a target is hit, it would be killed instantly. Of course, there is a cooldown, and you could only charge for a small amout of time (Just like Battlefield 1's bayonet charge.) In my opinion, the devs should not remove the regular bayonet attack if this get implemented. If you kill someone while bayonet charging, the charge will stop. Srry If my grammar is bad.' #'An animation for killing someone using a meele weapon.' #'A way to lock doors. To lock a specific door, you must find a key on the battlefield. There will be only a key for a door. When locked, people (including teammates) should break the door to get in, unless the key owner opens it.' #'Make people who surrender invincible or punish those who kill them.' #'A way to spot enemies, cannons and horses using the spyglass. The spotted enemy would stay spotted for 30 seconds or until the spotter dies.' #'A way to perform lance charges. For begin lance charging, the lancer must be on foot (not mounted on horse) and press Y. It would have a cooldown, and the lancer cannot charge for much time. If the lancer manages to kill someone, the target would be killed instantly. The user would have increased speed in exchange for worst turning radius. If you kill someone while lance charging, you stop charging after killing the target. In my opinion, the regular lance attack should not be removed.' #'Ability to pick up weapons from dead bodies. You will have 2 ways to pick up a weapon: equip your ranged weapon and press E in a body. It will pick up the body's ranged weapon. (if it does not has one, you will not be able to "exchange" your ranged weapon for its meele weapon.) To pick up its meele weapon, select your meele, and press E on the body. When you pick up a weapon, your meele or ranged weapon will be exchanged for the body's ranged/meele weapon. Example: You have a Musketoon. A dead body has a Rifle. You equip the musketoon and press E on the body. Your Musketoon will be exchanged with the dead body's rifle. Example 2: You have a sworld. The dead body has a War Schyte. You equip your sworld and you press E on the body. Your sworld will be exchanged with the dead body's War Schyte. You can't pick up tools, like a hammer, a shovel, or a colour (flag).' #'A way for soldiers take damage from enemy stakes. If he is bayonet charging, lance charging, or running, it would be a instant kill if it runs to a stake. If a enemy is walking, the stake should deal 50 damage if the enemy touches it.' #'A way for soldiers take damage from enemy stakes. If he is bayonet charging, lance charging, or running, it would be a instant kill if it runs to a stake. If a enemy is walking, the stake should deal 50 damage if the enemy touches it.' #'A way for sappers building poisoned stakes. If an running, bayonet or lance charging enemy runs into it, he would be killed instantly. If a walking enemy touches it, the stake would deal 50 damage, and it would also poison the target. A green skull icon would appear near the health bar, indicating that you are poisoned. When poisoned, you lose 3 HP in a second. There would also be the poisoned stake 2: when an enemy runs into it, he would be killed instantly. If a walking enemy touches it, he would take 50 damage, and be poisoned. A purple skull would appear near his health bar, indicated that he got poisoned from a poisoned spike 2. This poison has a different effect: instead of making the enemy losing HP, he would get more slow when walking, could not run, bayonet charge, or lance charging, and his screen would begin to get blurry. The poisoned stake 1 would have purple tips, and the poisoned stake 2 would have green tips. You will be poisoned for only 30 seconds' #'The Battle of Austerlitz, also called Battle of the Three Emperors, was one of the most decisive battles, with the Holy Roman Empire being dissolved. ' #'Battle of Jena-Auerstedt. This battle made the Prussian Kingdom be annexed into the French Empire until 1812.' #'A limit to how much cavalry can be played at once' #'Voice commands' #'A way to kill surrendering teammates.' #'A force vote system, where you can force the map to end and go into vote mode once round ends (just like the tf2 source engine plugin). Button for this would be right above the music button.' #'A rounds left in map message. would display right under map name.' #'An auto balance system that switch players up randomly right after a round ends if one has to many players.' #'A way to confirm kills. (preferably with pressing E when near and looking at a dead body)' #'A confirmed kill count that displays to the left of the surrender/dead display. (resets at beginning of each round)' #'Actual objectives, like Capture the fort or escort supply wagons. "kill everyone" is getting pretty stale.' #'An actual Grenadiers class, included, obviously, with explosive canisters, (and incendiary ones) to throw at the ennemy, because, the Grenadier regiment in the Line Infantry one is just useless.' #'Peasants class, which means, only one weapon and is randomized (like the partisans one) but, you only will have one of those following weapons (due to them being randomized like the partisan class); Scythe, Sickle, Spade, Rake, Pitchfork, Butcher Knife, Hand Axe (?) and a Pickaxe.' #'Attachable or De-attachable bayonet.' #'An option to aim down the sights (Like in other fps games) so it's easier to aim. You need to hold Right Mouse Click or press A (obviously).' #'Limited ammo. (For example, if you run out of powder packs or wedgeballs, you have no other choice but to use the bayonet or your melee weapon).' #'Gore. Yes, that might sound a little exaggerated, but, if it's supposed to be realistic, it needs like blood or throat slitting. Something like that.' #'Having some kind of musical band or choir class, so they can sing/play their anthem and make big buffs for the entire team.' #'REMOVE THE OPTION TO KILL SURRENDERING PEOPLE ! Because there is WAAYY to many noobs that chase after people who had their hands up, desperate for a kill.' #'Having some kind of musical band or choir class, so they can sing/play their anthem and make big buffs for the entire team.' #'Add specifical maps, (For example, Moscow, Waterloo, or any famous landmarks the soldiers were fighting on.)' #'Breakable sword, (For example, when blocking, there is a sword health bar to how much you can block longer until it breaks, that way, there won't be any annoyance in the game).' #'Use the bearer's flag as some kind of melee weapon, meaning, able to hit people with the flag, and deal the same damage as a Sledgehammer, Branch or a Axe of a sapper. ' #'A way to dig with the sapper's shovel, to make trenches or something. For example, if you wanna make something like line battles, and not screw up, you could dig with the shovel as a sapper and make trenches.' #'When at low health, having some kind of bloody red screen and heavy breathing in the background.' #'Bleeding mechanics when hit by a bullet, or a blood pool when dying, i know it cross the border, but if you're going for a realistic game, it gotta have gore.' #'A Naval Battles version of Blood & Iron, there were not only infantry in the Napoleonic Wars, y'know !, and also, it'll be cool to experience naval battles during the Napoleonic Wars, i'm a little tired of always playing as a Infantry/Cavalry man. (Sorry if it's considered as criticism, i actually like the game, i just want a Naval Battles version of B&I)' #'Domination mode; so you have objectives (number of objectives depend on how large the maps are.), and to capture them, the team requires (insert number here) bearers (to plant the flag showing sign of them capturing the objective.) And when you capture all objectives, the enemy team will be automatically defeated.' #'Assault troop: has a blunderbuss and knife or sword for melee. Maybe he gives a movement speed buff. (historical use please?)' #'Fire coming out of firearms and the cannons when they are fired.' #'Structures stay for the whole map? ' #''' Damage left on environment(bullets holes and sword scratches).' #'Damage done to people''' #'Some gore (only small cuts and blood puddles from bullets).' #'After a soldier dies, he screams, calls for help, cries, etc.' #'A special dead-only chat to prevent ghosting' Category:Fanbase-related pages